


Every You Every Me

by Lothiriel84



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Dimension Travel, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Like the naked leads the blindI know I'm selfish, I'm unkindSucker love I always findSomeone to bruise and leave behind





	Every You Every Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



He took a couple of steps into the room, willing his eyes to adjust to the near darkness. Whatever dark and potentially useful secrets he’d initially assumed might lie beyond such a huge and heavily guarded door, they didn’t quite fit in with the frankly disappointing sight that presented itself to his searching gaze. If anything, this was starting to look more and more like a disused leisure facility, and he couldn’t hold back the small, frustrated noise that formed at the back of his throat.

He was about to turn around and retrace his steps out of this place when a slight silhouette made itself noticeable against the dim glow filtering through the ventilation shafts in the ceiling. He paused, waiting for a cry of alarm that never came, replaced by what sounded like a pleading whisper.

“Colin?” it said, and Holy Shareholders, but he could swear he actually knew that voice.

The rustling of chains that followed drowned whatever the owner of the voice was trying to convey; as in a dream, he found himself heading towards the dimly lit figure, hobbling on unsteady feet as far as his shackles allowed him to.

“You came,” the undeniably familiar voice murmured, half in wonder, half in pain. “You came back for me.”

And for all that he’d travelled through countless universes, seen untold wonders that no human eye had ever witnessed before, he couldn’t find it in himself to utter a single word through the sudden, searing pain that irradiated from his chest. Infinite universes and unlimited possibilities, and yet, he’d left behind the one thing that mattered to him almost as much as his own precious self.

“Colin,” the voice was begging, trembling hands reaching for his own, only held back by rings upon rings of cold metal. “Please.”

“I’m not,” he started, only to trail off as he saw the desperation in those eyes – eyes that looked almost exactly like his own David’s, and yet, were not. “I’m sorry.”

The young man – worn and aged beyond his years, but still excruciatingly alike the boy he used to know, in a different space and time – let his arms drop, momentarily recoiled as realisation seemed to be dawning on him at last.

“I don’t care,” this other David enunciated at length, and he wasn’t at all expecting the new, quiet ferocity to his tone. “Just this once. Please.”

This time, they met halfway, and he let those scrawny fingers claw at the fabric of his overcoat. He thought of his David, lying half a multiverse away, and Shareholders only knew which were his current conditions; he thought of his own counterpart, their paths interwoven but never crossing as they went on their respective journeys through unlimited dimensions.

He shivered, and decided he should let this David doppelganger have exactly what he wanted, if only to restore some measure of balance in the multiplicity of universes.


End file.
